Une odeur d'amande amère
by Milah DY
Summary: Un one-shot Drago/Hermione. Comment se libérer d'une emprise malsaine dont on n'a jamais pu se défaire ?


Encore un one-shot Drago Hermione. Il tient compte de tous les livres, mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance dans l'histoire présente.

Encore une histoire glauque, en espérant que l'ambiance vous plaise !

Rating : K+

Point-de-vue : Hermione

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à J. K. Rowling. Je ne fais aucun profit avec ce texte.

* * *

><p><strong>Une odeur d'amande amère<em><br>_**

_.  
><em>

_Depuis longtemps maintenant, je te suis_

.

J'avance comme un condamné vers l'échafaud. Je sais que chaque pas que je fais me rapproche un peu plus de l'interdit, de la trahison. Une nouvelle fois. Et pourtant plus j'avance, plus mon cœur s'emballe, plus mon corps s'électrise.

Je suis coupable, je le sais. Alors arrêtez-moi, car je ne pourrai pas le faire moi-même. J'ai essayé tellement de fois... A en avoir mal. C'est comme une drogue. La rechute est à chaque fois plus tentante, plus délicieuse, plus blessante.

J'ai abandonné l'idée de résistance depuis longtemps.

_.  
><em>

_Car par ton regard tu m'as condamnée_

.

Tu m'as appelée, je viens. Encore une fois, tu as réussi. Tu as toujours su m'amener à toi, quelles que soient les circonstances. Même maintenant que je suis mariée, et heureuse en ménage.

Ce pouvoir que tu as sur moi, tu en uses et en abuses, à ta guise... Pourtant je te hais... Oh oui, je te hais, de toute mon âme... Mais je n'ai jamais pu te résister, pas depuis cette fois-là...

Tes yeux m'ont envoûtée ce jour-là, sans que je sache ni comment ni pourquoi. Rien n'avait changé : tu étais toujours l'ennemi de mon meilleur ami, tes insultes à mon égard n'avaient pas diminué, je te haïssais toujours. Malgré tout, ce jour-là, il s'est passé _quelque chose_...

Une chose que personne n'aurait imaginée.

.

_De l'incandescence de tes yeux gris_

_.  
><em>

Te souviens-tu ? Un couloir sombre, ta main agrippant mon bras pour m'entraîner dans une classe vide, mon dos contre le mur... Tu voulais probablement me jeter un mauvais sort, ou me frapper, que sais-je ? Tu n'avais certainement pas prévu ce qui s'ensuivit...

Car lorsque nos yeux se sont croisés, la glace de tes yeux a fondu. Ce que j'y ai vu m'a alors bouleversée : il n'y avait plus qu'un feu incandescent, une ardeur que je n'avais jamais connue. Et ce regard m'a embrasée. Puis ta bouche s'est écrasée contre la mienne, propageant le feu qui désormais nous brûlait tous les deux.

Ce geste n'était même pas une interdiction, il était tout simplement inconcevable, impossible. Franchir cette limite, ce tabou était un parjure, une trahison envers tous ceux que nous connaissions.

Pourtant, rien n'aurait pu nous arrêter... Et rien ne nous arrêta.

.

_Coule le poison de ta cruauté_

_.  
><em>

De même que toutes les autres fois qui suivirent. Sans que personne ne sache jamais. Les insultes ont continué, la haine a perduré... Ainsi que les corps à corps, acharnés.

C'est là que, au-delà de tout ce qui nous opposait, la chaire nous a réunis. Et tu me détestais si fort pour ça, c'en était douloureux. Tu n'as jamais été plus cruel avec moi que dans ces moments-là.

Moi qui représentais tout ce que tu devais haïr, tu ne pouvais arrêter cette folie qui te conduisait à me vouloir, encore et encore...

.

_Aime-moi toujours de tout ton corps_

_.  
><em>

Je ne saurais pas expliquer ce qui nous poussait l'un vers l'autre, ce qui nous pousse encore l'un vers l'autre. Je te hais tellement, et tout ce que je représente te répugne.

Pourtant nos corps se retrouvent, toujours, inlassablement, aimantés l'un vers l'autre. Il y a cette soif, primitive, animale, insatiable qui demande à être étanchée, contre laquelle la volonté n'a aucune prise...

Pourquoi le feu, après toutes ces années, ne s'est jamais éteint ?

La folie, de ta part, ne pouvais pas m'étonner... Mais moi ? Moi qui aie toujours été si rationnelle, si réservée... Pourquoi ? Alors que j'étais amoureuse d'un autre homme, pourquoi est-ce vers toi que je me tournais ?

Pourquoi est-ce vers toi que je cours encore, alors même que je suis mariée ?

.

_Hais-moi de toute ton âme, encore_

_.  
><em>

Tu ouvres la porte. Tu te tiens dans l'encadrement, le regard brûlant. Je sais que si moi je ne peux te résister, il en va de même pour toi... Tu es sous mon emprise totale, et tu me détestes d'autant plus pour ça.

Cette haine que je vois dans tes yeux, derrière le feu de ton désir, est le miroir où je me contemple. Tu ne fais que refléter mes propres sentiments.

Hais-moi, encore et encore, hais-moi alors que la nuit tombe...

.

_Dans ton souffle murmurant mon prénom_

_.  
><em>

Tu souris, triomphant. Comme je te déteste... Tu es un chasseur, ta proie est venue à toi d'elle-même. Oh, ne te voile pas la face : tu es aussi en mon pouvoir, tu le sais. Moi aussi je te tiens entre mes griffes. Nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, pour le pire...

Tu prononces mon prénom, sachant très bien que je ne le supporte pas. Dans ta bouche, il sonne comme une insulte.

De ta part, tout est une insulte contre moi.

.

_ Je sens comme une odeur d'amande amère_

_.  
><em>

Peu importe. Je fais un dernier pas vers la porte, puis m'arrête. Dans la pièce il y a comme une odeur d'amande amère ; une odeur écœurante, révoltante. Je la connais, je dois me rappeler quelque chose. Je sens le danger, je ne devrais pas entrer, mais rien ne m'a jamais arrêtée...

Le monde pourrait s'écrouler autour de nous, je franchirais quand même cette porte. Car même si ce n'est que pour un instant, je dois éteindre ce feu qui m'embrase, ce feu qui ne m'a jamais quittée depuis cette fois-là, il y a vingt ans...

.

_ Sur tes lèvres entrouvertes, carnassières_

_.  
><em>

Je plaque ma bouche sur la tienne, fiévreuse. Il n'y a aucune tendresse. Il n'y en a jamais eu, il n'y en aura jamais. Seulement cette haine ardente qui nous blesse et nous brûle malicieusement, délicieusement...

Tu réponds à mon baiser violemment, comme toujours.

.

_ Je reconnais la trace du poison_

_.  
><em>

Nos langues se mêlent, et je comprends. Le goût de l'amande amère...

Le goût du cyanure...

Tu as finalement trouvé le moyen de te libérer, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin... Et par la même occasion, tu me libères aussi... Est-ce un cadeau que tu me fais, ou est-ce un acte de pur égoïsme ?

Peut-être as-tu compris que même ta mort ne me libérerait pas, que seule la mienne le ferait, et tu m'offres ce cadeau, toi mon vieil ennemi, toi mon amant... Ou bien tu as décidé que si toi tu ne pouvais vivre, alors je n'en avais pas le droit...

.

_ Aime-moi toujours de tout ton corps_

_.  
><em>

Cela n'importe plus, à présent. Nous ne nous détachons pas tandis que le poison fait son effet...

.

_ Hais-moi de toute ton âme, encore_


End file.
